heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: See No Evil
A Doctor Who game, featuring Pinguinus as GM, Toothless100 as Cyber-Unit 77098, and Styracosaurus Rider as Drastok. Guest starring the Weeping Angels. Game 1 A small cargo ship belonging to the Raxacoricofallapatorian race seems to have suffered a massive breakdown in deep space. There has been no word from the ship or its crew of nine for two standard solar cycles. Your objectives are: Cyber Unit 77098: Due to the force field which is still intact around the ship, only one Cyberman could be teleported onboard. You were chosen because of your unique previous experience with unknown elements. You are directed to deactivate the force field, capture the ship, and delete all hostile elements. You are teleported into the ship's cargo bay. Crates are stacked high all around you, and a large magnetic lifting device dominates the center of the room. There is a small door to the right, and large blast doors to the left. Directly ahead of you seems to be the entrance to a small laboratory. Drastok: The World Ecology Bureau is concerned about the possibilites of a dangerous new species lurking onboard the vessel. You are to investigate the threat level of the incident, as well as to rescue any survivors there may be remaining. You have been shuttled in through the escape pod facilities, and equipped with a radiation suit due to the possibility of reactor meltdown. You are in a long, dark hallway. To the right, you can faintly see a ramp which goes downwards. To the left is a slow curve in the architecture which leads to a large room. 2 (Looks like I get first turn). I walk into the laboratory to see what is inside. 3 I'll take the ramp downstairs. Any chance I have a light-emitting device with me? If so, I use it. 4 Cyber Unit 77098: you enter a medical office. Scanning equipment lays unused and partially damaged on the floor, and a number of calcium-based medicine bottles are shattered on the ground. A Raxacoricofallapatorian sporting medical insignia lies on the floor dead from a broken neck. You hear the sound of something moving in the cargo bay. Drastok: as you descend the ramp, your flashlight flickers slightly. In the brief second of darkness its failure produces, a pair of stone statues, humanoid but with wings, appear in front of you. They hold their hands over their eyes, giving the appearance of weeping. 5 I return to the cargo bay to investigate. 6 Surprised, I slowly back up the ramp until the statues are out of sight. 7 Cyber Unit 77098 (Henceforth referred to as "Cy"): You enter the cargo bay. Three humanoid, winged angels, with their hands covering their eyes, have appeared since you left. '' ''You recieve a direct message from the Cyber Leader. "Alert. Boarding shuttle detected on outside of the ship. Silurian DNA identified." Drastok: You are back where you started at turn 1. You blink, and the first of the two statues appears on the ramp, snarling. '' ''Your communications device buzzes. "Drastok, be on your guard. Cyberman teleportation technology has been activated on board the ship." 8 'On the outside of the ship' is very vague. Could I have more precise co-ordinates? If I am to delete all hostile elements, I need to know where they are (though I presume you will try to avoid me and Styro trying to kill each other). I ignore the statues, as they are insignificant, and couldn't possibly have anything to do with the plot. (Fortunately, Cybermen cannot blink, so I am safe until I decide to walk off). 9 I head to the aforementioned large room, keeping a wary eye on the angels. (Does an Old Silurian's third eye blink? I have no idea) 10 Cy: "Silurian has been detected in the cockpit on the other side of the ship. Directions will be transmitted to you as you progress (While I'd love to GM a player vs player game, I would much rather let you two do some in-character negotiating. :) Drastok: you have entered the ship's cockpit. The ship's pilot is slumped dead over the controls. You can access the control screen with 5+ tech skill. 11 I follow the directions, leaving the definitely-not-plot-relevant statues behind. 12 Checking my stats, I have the necessary tech skill, so I shove the pilot away and try to access the main menu. 13 Cy: you begin to open the blast doors as the directions instruct you. When you turn from the statues, scanners immediately detect two new organisms in their place. Drastok: a holographic control panel opens. You are given the options "SYSTEMS", "SECURITY", and "LOG". 14 I like my scanners. I turn around and shoot one of these organisms, scoring a hit with my Energy Rifle. (That deals 90 (h) damage). 15 I go into "LOG", hoping to find exactly where this ship went. 16 Cy: One of the organisms comes apart in a spray of fine superheated dust. The other is substantially closer to you now, frozen into a wide snarl. Drastok: A selection of log entries opens up, carrying various bits of information about cargo and trade routes. The latest entry seems to have been marked as "CAPTAIN'S MESSAGE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!" 17 ''I have no idea what these organisms are, but I shoot the other one anyway, then proceed towards the Silurian life-form as directed by the CyberLeader. 18 I open up the Captain's message, since it is apparently extremely important. 19 Cy: you are directed down a long hall. As you pass a downward ramp, two more of the snarling statues appear close to you. Drastok: a window appears, featuring a Raxacoricofallapatorian captain ornamented with various medals. He is burned in several places, and seems crazed. '' ''"No one's going to see this, but I have to warn you! The Angels are on the ship! They live when you blink-- don't blink! Don't turn your head! Get off the ship! Get off the-" The video is interrupted by lines of static, and a statue appears behind the captain, gripping his throat. The recording freezes at this second. Suddenly, you hear the sound of metal feet clanking down by the ramp you saw before. 20 You're right, this is no fun :( I shoot them both as I don't want to take any chances, then continue to follow the directions. 21 I turn to look in the direction of the mysterious clanging stompy noises. 22 Cy: You continue down the hallway, approaching the cockpit. You can see a Silurian, armed with an energy gun staring out at you with his three eyes. A frozen image of one of the statues is behind him. Drastok: Staring outwards, you see a Cyberman, fully equipped with an energy rifle and rapidly approaching. 23 Because I'm a Cyberman, I raise my Energy Rifle and shoot at the Silurian. (Rather than role a dice, I'm hoping the Silurian can dodge and then say something diplomatic, so we don't end up shooting each other =P) 24 I dodge the shot and say something diplomatic. "Whoa whoa whoa, it's alright! I'm nice! I'm supposed to be here! I'm...not a statue!" Very diplomatic. 25 "That is obvious. What is your purpose on this vessel?" 26 "I, uh...I've been sent to find out what brought down the ship. And seeing if there are survivors. Did you...crash with the ship? Should I get you out of here?" 27 "I am here to capture the ship and delete all hostile elements. Starting with you." 28 "No, wait, I'm not hostile! I'm one of the good guys! See?" I lay my Energy Rifle at my feet to prove my point. "Promise!" (And now, looking at what I have just typed, I realize that was probably a bad idea.) 29 Suddenly-- and completely surprisingly to both of you-- the Angel recording by the cockpit materializes into a real Angel. With the two of you preoccupied, it runs all the way to the Cyberman. It slashes him in the chest, dealing fifteen damage after armor. A deafening sound erupts from the center of the ship, which Drastok identifies as the sound of a standard superluminal quantum power core being overloaded. The ship could self-destruct... 30 And now I must be looking at the Angel, so I shoot it. 31 I hastily fumble and grab my fallen weapon, which I assume takes up the space of a turn. 32 The Angel has been deleted. You can hear the sound of more creatures coming down the halls towards your position... 33 I head towards them and shoot stuff. 34 I follow him, and prepare to shoot things with my Energy Rifle. 35 You arrive in the engine room after pulverizing a number of statues. The engine is quickly overloading. You jointly glance at the doorway, and find it clogged with frozen statues, their teeth bared... 36 I like it when all the all the enemies are crowded into one small space, as it makes them so much easier to hit. I'm probably the more competent with computers, but the Angels are a threat so I'm going to shoot them first. 37 Yeah I'll shoot at some statues too. Shoot first, fix engine ask questions later. 38 The Angels are naught but dust now. The engine is still overloading, though... 39 Then I try to stop it overloading and hope my 7 Tech Skill is sufficient. 40 I've got 5 tech skill, bringing our combined powers to a total of 12. 41 Seconds before the ship's explosion, you are able to channel the spatial energy through the emergency valves and prevent the engines from overloading.The ship shakes violently, and a door to the armoury slips open. 42 This is normally where the Cyberman would shoot Drastok and then loot the entire armoury, but instead, I'll just walk in and have a look around. (Maybe Drastok will still be of use) 43 I slip into the armo(u)ry as well, keeping an eye out for any wandering statues that might be inside. 44 You may each select one weapon from the 51st Century equipment list. The voice of the Cyber-Leader reverberates through the ship. "Ship has been captured. All Cyber-ships draw closer and prepare for assimilation. Delete all non-Cyberman elements still on board. 45 I'll have a Particle Gun, naturally. 46 This announcement clearly does not bode well for me, so I am forced to grab a Plasma Cannon and run away, closing the door to the armory and locking it (5 tech skill should be enough to lock a door :P). 47 Cy: The Silurian darts out of the armoury, slamming and locking the door behind him. As you attempt to open it back, the Cyber-Leader directs a message to you: "Cyber-Unit 77098. Full boarding of vessel will commence shortly. Report as to the status of the vessel's hostile elements." Drastok: while you have your back to the room, locking the door, an Angel comes within mere inches of you. 48 "One Homo Reptilia from the planet Earth is on board, and has just escaped with a 51st Century Plasma Cannon. The ship also appears to be inhabited by strange life-forms that can transform into stone when being observed." I then blast down the armoury door with the Particle Gun. 49 I blast the Angel with my new weapon (6 shots per turn, I think it's safe to say that it's dead) and run back towards the engine room. 50 Cy: your transmission fails. All you hear is a voice in your head saying "ACTION CANNOT BE IMPLEMENTED. SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED." 'Drastok: you reach the engine room with no difficulties. Upon your arrival, a lone Cyberman materializes by the engine. "Delete!"'' 51 Well then, I teleport back on board the Cyber-ship to give a report in person, assuming I can still do that. 52 I shoot the Cyberman with my shiny new cannon (again, 6 shots per turn and 100 heat damage per shot. Cybermen have a small heat resistance but 6 SHOTS PER TURN), and attempt to give the engine a self destruct countdown. (5 tech skill, could be doable) 53 Cyber-Unit 77098: Your teleport function has also been corrupted. Your entire file database appears to have been compromised... and suddenly, you feel another--consciousness?--emerge within your mind. It is trying to take control of your body, but you can suppress it for now. Drastok: You destroy the Cyberman, and manage to set the ship onto self destruct--you have two minutes before the ship explodes. The shining shapes of materializing Cybermen are beginning to appear in the engine room... 54 Then I'll use my Vortex Manipulator is a teleporter to get away. My systems don't affect that. And while that's happening, I try and identify the thing in my head. 55 I book for the escape pods as fast as I can. (Wherever they might be.) 56 Cy: You appear on board the main Cybership, a few meters from the Cyber-Controller. Immediately, you find yourself frozen in place, unable to move. The other Cybermen promptly aim their blasters at you. "Hostile statue from vessel has materialized on board. Error: Vortex Manipulator matches that equiped by Unit 77098." Drastok: You are easily able to get to the escape pod by running. You are only a few meters away from it, when a pair of Cybermen suddenly materialize and open fire on you. Rolling two fours, a two, and a five, you are only hit once... but that shot cripples your right leg, knocking you to the floor. 57 "Unless your visual and identification systems are corrupted I am quite clearly Cyber-Unit 770098. None of the statues have shown teleportation capabiltiies." 58 Once I'm down on the floor, I blast them with the cannon and let them enjoy the effects of six shots per turn. Then I start limping/crawling my way over to the pod itself. 59 Cy: As soon as you speak those words, you feel a complete loss of sensation as the other consciousness erupts inside your mind. Suddenly, dozens of frozen statues appear on board the ship. Your reflection on a shiny metal wall reveals you flickering between your Cyberman body, and the form of a stone angel... Drastok: You manage to crawl into the escape pod. You see an impact suit hanging on a rack--it will revive 10 Health per turn if you wear it. 60 I teleport into the heart of a star away from the Cybership. 61 Well obviously that's what I'm going to do then :P I strap myself in and look for the button that launches the pod. 62--Last Turn Cyber-Unit 77098: You teleport into the Time Vortex seconds before the engines overload and the ships explode. You hurtle uncontrollably into time and space. The consciousness within seems to be laughing, and dozens of Weeping Angels are inexplicably along for the ride... Drastok: You strap yourself in, and reach for the eject button. But just as you do so, a baby Angel you failed to notice rushes towards you with your head turned. With a touch, you are sent back in time, possibly centuries before the ship was here. You are floating aimlessly through space in your shiny new impact suit... '''Is this a victory? We are still too early in the timestream to know that yet. Drastok will return in The Steel Prayer, and the CyberAngel will return we know not when... Category:Games